Geschichte:Der Traum von neuem Glanz/Kapitel 065
Erzähler: „Wir befinden uns auf Minds Schiff. Arina ist gegangen, um den Tierliebhaber William Tender zu suchen. Shady und Freddy sind ebenfalls abwesend, von denen auch nur der Navigator mit Freuden wiedererwartet wird.“ Die Teleschnecke klingelt eifrig. Kein Furzen, wie in Hanten Hill, sondern ein gewöhnliches Piepen. „Mind! Komm mal an Deck, es scheint für dich zu sein. Ich kenne den Mann nicht, der dran ist.“ Henri wartet geduldig, bis der Angesprochene nun mit niedergeschlagenem Gesicht aus der Kabine kommt. Er hatte es zugelassen, dass Arina ihn verlässt. Deswegen fühlt sich der Kapitän momentan ziemlich niedergeschlagen. Irgendwie fehlt sie ihm jetzt schon, obwohl es erst wenige Stunden her gewesen ist. „Ja, was ist denn?“ „Hier, nimm mal eben an. Es soll sehr wichtig sein, also konzentrier dich jetzt ein wenig“, sagt Henri ruhig. „Mind, bist du jetzt dran? Ich bin es Alber!“ „Wer, bitte? Ich kenne sie nicht.“ „Wie meinen?“ Es wird still. „Ahh, natürlich. Das hätte ich fast vergessen, wir sind uns noch gar nicht begegnet. Arina sollte dir doch sagen, dass du sie über mich erreichen kannst.“ Mind zögert. Stimmte das denn? Was wäre, wenn gegenüber nur ein Spitzel sitzt, der sein Wissen abklopfen will. „Was ist passiert?“, versucht Mind den ratlosen Geschäftsmann zu ködern. „Wie? Was im Sommerdorf passiert ist? Hmm, du.. du hast Arina aus dem Kolosseum gerettet. Du hast Symon Hendrumbers Angriff auf das arme Mädchen abgebrochen und sie mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit gerettet. Ich habe es mit eigenen Augen gesehen!“ „Ich.. ich glaube ihnen jetzt, ihr Wissen passt genau. Waren sie nicht der Typ, der den Aristokraten zum Ende hin verprügelt hat.“ „Ja! Aber das hat schon mal wer anders gemacht, der sollte sich daran gewöhnt haben. Er kann nun auch im Knast darüber nachdenken“, lacht Alber herzlich. „Der Prozess?“ „Ja, der ist seit Tagen vorbei. Der Richter hat ihn zur Haft verurteilt. Kauf dir die neue Zeitung, sofern es bei dir welche gibt. Wo bist du gerade?“ „Auf Kythera!“ „Ui, ein unscheinbares Örtchen, will ich meinen. Aber es ist nicht alles so, wie es scheint. Manche Gegenden musst du dir ganz genau anschauen, wenn du fündig werden willst. Ich fasele, tut mir leid.“ Er kennt den Ort? Ein wertvoller Hinweis, den Mind nur noch mehr dazu drängt, die Tropfsteinhöhle bei nächster Gelegenheit zu erkunden. „Mind, hör mir genau zu. Wir schweben alle in großer Gefahr! Alle, die sich gegen den Aristokraten gewandt haben, werden sterben, wenn ich meiner Quelle Glauben schenken darf. Er erzählt Mind alle Einzelheiten, die er gehört hat. Erzähler: „Wir sehen eine Rückblende und setzen in der Szene ein, in welcher Alber dem schweigsamen Mann gegenüber steht. Dieser zog gerade etwas aus seinem Rucksack.“ –''Rückblende''- Keuchend stand der Fremde neben seinem Rucksack und geht ein paar Blätter durch. „Hallo, würden sie bitte mit mir reden? Das ist sonst sehr unhöflich von ihnen, da ich mir extra Zeit nehme, um ihr Anliegen zu hören. Also darf ich um zweiseitige Konversation bitten?“ Der Mann hustet nur, und reicht dem Geschäftsmann seine Hand. „Johannes Alber, ich grüße sie. Ich habe leider eine schlimme Grippe und versuche meine Stimme etwas zu schonen.“ „Wollen sie einen Tee?“, fragt dieser besorgt. „Das wäre sehr freundlich. Ich bin leider hier, um ihnen eine schreckliche Nachricht mitzuteilen. Kennen sie den legendären Siyajan? Das muss ich vorweg wissen, damit sie nichts Falsches verstehen!“ Alber reicht ihm zitternd die Tasse. Er hatte es aus einem kleinen Nebenraum gehört. „Oh Gott, ich brauche einen Kaffee sonst fall ich gleich um. Ja, ich kenne den Propheten. Schon als kleiner Junge habe ich Geschichten von ihm gehört. Das ist ein sehr gruseliges Märchen, in dem er da vorkommt.“ Sein Gegenüber läuft rot an. Wild gestikulierend versucht er Alber was zu sagen. „Jaja, genauso hat der Siyajan auch gemacht. Die typische Gestik, sehr detailgetreu wiedergegeben wie ich finde!“ Ächzend seufzt der Mann erleichtert auf. „Ich habe mich nur verschluckt.“ Er kratzt sich am Kopf. „Sie scheinen genauso zu glauben, dass der Prophet nur ein Mythos ist. Dem ist nicht so! Er ist Sankt Nimmerleins Antwort, seine Rache. Der Aristokrat hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt seine Feinde allesamt umbringen zu lassen. Und Sie, Johannes Alber, stehen ganz weit oben auf der Liste. Sie beginnen nun einmal, mit einem „A“, deswegen hatte ich vor sie zuerst zu unterrichten, da sie am wenigsten Reaktionszeit haben werden!“ Alber lässt seine Tasse fallen, sodass sich der schöne Kaffee auf seinem neuen Teppich verteilt. „Och, das ist ja ärgerlich! Der Teppich“, er unterdrückt eine kleine Träne, als er daran denkt, wie er ihn mit seiner Frau eingeweiht hat. Erzähler: „Ich weihe auch gerne was mit Frauen ein. Jede Nacht, jeden Tag. Jetzt mal ernsthaft, ihr wisst, wie ich das meine. Sonst kennt ihr mich aber schlecht!“ „Herr Alber, ist ihnen ihre Lust wichtiger als ihr Leben?“, fragt der Fremde leicht verunsichert. „Manchmal schon, ich bin natürlich sehr baff. Tagelang habe ich mich an seiner Strafe erfreut und nun soll ich wieder in solcher Angst leben. Ich kann es gar nicht glauben. Sie werfen mich aus allen Wolken, guter Mann! Wer sind sie eigentlich?“ „Das ist nicht wichtig. Aber erklären, tu ich es ihnen gerne: Ich beziehe meine Informationen aus aller Welt. Wenn sie wollen, dann kann ich ihnen eine Kopie der Todesliste zeigen, seien sie versichert, dass ich nicht will, dass jemand durch die Hand eines Verbrechers stirbt!“ „Wieso gehen sie ein solches Risiko ein? Wenn sie einmal an eine falsche Person geraten, dann schweben sie auch in Lebensgefahr! Sind sie von der Marine?“ Der Fremde lacht laut auf und legt dem Klienten die Liste vor die Nase. Alber überfliegt sie mit einem unangenehmen Gefühl. Es ist völlig neu für ihn, dass er dem tot sehr nahe getreten ist. Zum Glück steht seine geliebte Frau nicht drauf. Was wäre, wenn er diese Info nie erhalten hätte? Er mag es sich gar nicht ausmalen, da der Siyajan schon in den Geschichten sehr blutrünstig dargestellt wird. „Rond Near steht drauf? Gottseidank lebt er..wissen sie das er der Erste war, der einen Aristokraten gewaltsam angegriffen hat?“ „Ja, das weiß ich auch. Meiner Organisation bleibt nichts dauerhaft verborgen. Und manche meinen, dass sie von der Marine in einem Kampf aufgelöst wurde. Dass sie den Schrecken, wie sie ihn bezeichnet haben, losgeworden sind. Es ist immer sehr amüsant für mich persönlich, wenn die Marine sich in falschem Ruhm wälzt!“ Er grinst, ein überzeugtes selbstsicheres Grinsen. „Dann sieht man nur, dass sie mit der Zeit schwächer werden. Bald ist die Zeit für einen kleinen Wandel…aber ich schweife ab. Nicht das sie mich für einen Mafiosi halten. Bitte nur das nicht“, lacht der Mann freundlich. „Was soll ich machen, ihrer Meinung nach. Ich glaube ihnen; dem Aristokraten ist es durchaus zuzutrauen, dass er über Verbindungen verfügt, die einem Durchschnittsmann im Verborgenen bleiben.“ „Gut, Herr Alber. Ich empfehle ihnen einen Leibwächter. Am sichersten wäre natürlich der Panzer! Dieser Mann hat bisher jeden beschützt. Keiner konnte ermordet werden!“ Erleichtert seufzt der Geschäftsmann auf. „Der kostet dann sicherlich auch ein Sümmchen?“ „Durchaus, er ist schließlich der Beste in seinem Gebiet. Aber ihr Leben ist sicherlich unbezahlbar, ne?“ Alber grinst. „Sicher! Ich habe das Geld, und wenn es so sinnvoll investiert ist, dann mache ich das. Die ganze Geschichte klingt sehr glaubwürdig! Aber wie sie das herausgekriegt haben?“ Der Mann nippt an seinem Tee. „Ahh, heiß!“ Er stellt ihn ab. „Das tut, wie gesagt, nichts zur Sache- es würde sie nur überraschen! Ich kann ihnen aber einen Hinweis geben. Der anonyme Tippgeber ist ebenfalls in unseren Reihen. Wer das wohl sein kann?“ Er hat mir zwar nicht gesagt, wie und warum, aber was er gesagt hat, klingt einfach simpel. Nimmerlein ist ein solches Scheusal, das er durchaus einen Siyajan auf seine Gegner loslässt. Alber denkt darüber nach. Es scheint alles Hand und Fuß zu haben.. „Ich glaube ihnen! Fehlendes Vertrauen kann meinen tot bedeuten, also danke ich ihnen für diese Information, guter Mann.“ „Gern geschehen! Verlangen tun wir nichts, außer ihrem Vertrauen.“ „Das lässt sich einrichten.“ „Gut, dann sehen wir uns hoffentlich bald wieder. Hier ist die Nummer des Panzers. Mit ihm an der Seite sollten ihre Überlebenschancen erheblich gesteigert werden!“ -''Rückblende endet''- „Hast du alles verstanden Mind? Du solltest dich nicht allzu sehr in der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren, sonst wirst du schnell entdeckt. Aber ich denke, dass die Marine noch was machen kann!“ Alber zögert. „Überlege dir, ob du es Ray erzählst, aber Vizeadmiral Thaddäus steht ebenfalls drauf, und der wird auch bald davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, mit etwas Glück kann sich diese Sache schneller erledigen, als das man sich sein Leben lang fürchten müsste. Er ist immerhin nur ein Mensch, der uns nach dem Leben trachtet. Das klingt komisch, aber irgendwas wird ihn aufhalten können. Der Prophet ist weder Gott noch Teufel, höchstens im anschaulichen, persönlich betrachtendem Sinne.“ „Danke, Alber! Ich werde Arina Bescheid sagen, sobald ich sie sehe.“ Ein freudiger Ausruf ist in der Teleschnecke zu hören. „Sie ist gerade bei dir? Gib sie mir bitte. Ich vermisse ihre liebe herzliche Stimme. Weißt du, sie ist mir sehr ans Herz gewachsen, also sorge dafür, dass sie sich gut fühlt.“ „Ähh, ja, sie ist gerade kurz ausgegangen. Also werde ich es ihr sagen, sobald sie… wieder kommt..“ „Gut, ich danke dir dafür. Also viel Glück. Mehr als dich zu warnen kann ich momentan leider nicht machen, entschuldige mich“ „Trotzdem vielen Dank, ich lege jetzt auf!“ „In Ordnung, lebe wohl!“ Stille. Mit schweißüberströmtem Gesicht setzt sich Mind hin. „Tiaran, Siyajan, der Liebhaber, Arina. WAS SOLL ICH DENN NOCH ALLES MACHEN?“ Erzähler: „Das Treffen der beiden, Mind und Tiaran, wird am heutigen Abend stattfinden. Es bleiben weniger als vier Tage…“